


Pelmei's Past Discovered

by Hero_Writes



Series: Destiny OC Fics [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Red War (Destiny), The Dreaming City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Writes/pseuds/Hero_Writes
Summary: Pelmei learns the truth!
Series: Destiny OC Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919062
Kudos: 2





	Pelmei's Past Discovered

Io, for all its Vex, Taken, and occasional Cabal was quiet. Pelmei loved it. Asher was always semi-nice to her, maybe it was because his old fire team was Hunters, giving him a soft spot for them. She completed some bounties and asked him if he needed anything else done, when he said no she nodded and was on her way. She continued her patrol solo. Pelmei should have visited her brother and sister. She knew they’d be fine without her. She’d stop by another time, this time she wanted time to herself. Her ghost spoke to her through their own channel. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to call your sister or brother?” he asked. 

“I’m sure. I just need a little time to myself. I’m worried about something I can't explain and I’ve been thinking about my past again.” 

“Pelmei, I told you even if it’s not allowed I won’t stop you from finding out about yourself. We were lucky you had a torn picture of yourself with your name on it, but even Zavala wasn’t happy I didn’t destroy it before resurrecting you,” Bipin reassured her. 

“I know, Bip,” Pelmei paused her walk through the Lost Oasis, “It’s just after learning about Drifter and seeing how he reacted to me learning from the Nine, my mind has been clouded. I have questions I need answers too. I’ve been reflecting on my past now. Since the Dreaming City opened to Guardians I’ve had this strange itch I can’t explain. ” 

Pelmei’s words were full of annoyance, at what, she didn't know. Not at Drifter, not at the Nine, not even at Bipin. It's an itch she can't scratch. She had chosen to side with Drifter because she hated the Vanguard. Hated the consensus, and hated the way the City ran. Cayde killed, by Uldren; and Zavala didn't do a damn thing. 

Pelmei had hesitated to pull the trigger on Uldren, she had just stood there. Her hand had been shaking and she watched Petra pull it instead. She was mad at herself, but she had this strange feeling towards both Mara and her traitorous brother. Pelmei didn’t know why but it kept her from getting revenge. She had put it off for so long. Both her siblings learned about themselves, but Pelmei had been scared. This was when that ended. 

“Pelmei,” Bipin said abruptly pulling her from her thoughts. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Get the transmat ready, we’re going to the Dreaming City. I need to ask Shuro Chi something.” 

Her Ghost called in her ship and she transmatted in, the Dreaming City their next stop. The flight wasn’t too long. Hyper space being a hell of a thing. Pelmei allowed her autopilot to take over while she changed up her gear. She took out her Malfeasance, Arsenic Bite bow, and her Delirium. She had been wearing her Orpheus Rigs, now her Shards of Galanor became her exotic gear. She was feeling hot-headed and she could feel the solar energy building up in her core. 

“We’re here,” Bipin stated. Pelmei grabbed her helmet, ready to transmat in. 

“I’m ready,” Pelmei said with a nod. Bipin disappeared into a puff of light hiding from sight, the transmat fired and she was now standing in the Divalian Mists. She took a second to adjust her eyes to the colors of the area. The curse was on its lowest cycle. Pelmei knew she would find Shuro Chi somewhere with a lesson for her. This time she wasn’t there for a lesson on the City, she needed answers about herself. 

She walked around the Mists, Bipin pinged a location. It was Shuro. While she headed towards the ping, Pelmei felt a strange wave pf peace while in the Dreaming City. She ignored the Scorn and Taken in the area as she approached the Techeun. 

“Greetings, Guardian. Are you ready for another lesson?,” Shuro asked Pelmei gently. 

“I am, just not about the City.” 

Shuro looked caught off guard. 

Pelmei continued, “I was wondering if you would happen to have archived history here. Information about other Awoken?” 

“You wish to learn about yourself, Guardian?” 

Pelmei holstered her hand cannon, put her hands at her sides, and nodded at the Techeun. 

“Your Vanguard will be unhappy about this.” 

“Screw the Vanguard,” Pelmei spat with venom in her voice. 

Shuro nodded, “Follow me, Cousin.” The change in the title caught Pelmei off guard. 

The two walked in silence, the awkwardness of the situation hanged heavy in the air, like a fog. The Hunter admired the amethyst crystals everywhere as they made their way to the Oracle. Their walk was more peaceful than expected. Once they reached the Oracle, Pelmei stood there in silence as Shuro presented an offering. The gears and other mechanisms turned and the Oracle lined up it allowed the portal to open. 

Pelmei stared, confused, usually, the Oracle only opened on the high curse week. She snapped her head to Shuro who only offered her a gentle smile. Pelmei removed her helmet, her yellow eyes glowing, a bit of curiosity behind them. She knew walking through that portal meant that the Queen was gone. Her heart ached for some unknown reason like it had a hole in it. Tired of that feeling, today she hoped to fill the hole.

The hunter stepped forward and walked through the blinding portal. Teleported into the room, she looked around. To her left was the table she had used to view Uldren’s resurrection as a Guardian. It left a sour taste in her mouth, that memory. She had rushed to the Dreaming City in hopes of finding him before someone else did. She refused to allow him to be hurt or for anyone to put a bullet in his Ghost. Why did she care so much? 

Waking forward she rotated her hand causing her Ghost to manifest. She continued her walk to the table, where there was a small hologram of the Reef, an area she hadn’t seen in years. She leaned forward allowing her Ghost to float next to her. Pelmei reached out to touch the floating hologram particles, as she did she was hit with a sudden vision. 

Her mind, teleported to the Reef. She was seeing everything there as though she was watching a Ghost recording, she was in awe until she heard her own voice. It caused her head to quickly turn in the direction it came from. 

“My Prince,” the past her said bowing to Uldren as he approached her. She was wearing the Queens colors, purple and gold, but her armor was not that of a Corsair. She had armor on similar to the Uldren in her vision, only not as regal. Her hair was in a similar bun but the left side of her head was not shaved as she had it now. Her lips were the same deep black they’ve always been, and her eyes were full of a happiness she had not felt in years. 

“Ah, Pelmei,” said Uldren with his arms spread to embrace the Awoken woman in a hug. He chuckled, “I told you, you don’t have to bow to me. You are a Crow and one of the best, you are also my friend.” 

“My apologies my Prince, it is a force of habit,” Pelmei raised herself to hug the prince back. After being released from his embrace she continued, “We may be friends but you are my Queens brother, the Prince, I only wish to show you the respect you deserve.” 

“Pelmei, call me by name,” Uldren said sighing. “Now please, walk with me.” 

Pelmei nodded. As they began their walk through the Reef. 

“I will be venturing out soon, I caught wind of a group of Ahamkara. I am hoping to bring one back for my sister. No one else but my sister and her Techeuns know about this.” 

His Crow continued to keep pace with her Prince and listened carefully. 

“While I am gone, I wish for you to watch over the drones, as well as my sister. I have informed her you will be stepping in where I would usually be needed. I have great trust in you Pelmei, I know you will be strong.” 

Their walk had stopped. She hadn’t realized that they were in front of her sleeping quarters. 

“My Prin-,” Cut off by a hand being held up. 

“Uldren, call me Uldren. We have been friends since before we were reborn, our circumstances have not changed.” 

“Uldren,” Pelmei continued, she smiled gently at him, “I will not let you down. Your sister is in good hands. You have my channel if you need to reach me.” 

“Good. Now get some sleep, you have many duties to attend to in the morning.” Uldren gave Pelmei one last hug that evening before walking away. 

The present Pelmei jolted as the vision ended. Her chest heaved heavily and she clutched at her chest. She stepped back from the table, frantically looking around she saw Shuro standing behind her. 

“What! What was that!?,” the Hunter exclaimed confused. 

The Techeun walked forward and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She spoke calmly, “That was your past. You were a close friend and fellow Crow to the Prince. You were there when we were all reborn as Awoken.” 

“Then how did I become a Guardian?,” Pelmei needed to know, her voice was shaking, her lip quivering. She felt like tears could start at any moment. 

“The Reef Wars. You died during them. You have been fighting the ‘Queens Call’ , the pull to the Queen, since the day you became a Guardian. The Prince was hurt, he not only lost a member of his Crows but his closest friend, next to his sister. It’s why he was so cold to you later, you had become a Guardian. The Traveler stole your memories and erased his friend. While you forgot, he never did.” 

“I had heard that Awoken feel a pull to the Queen, I assumed it was only a myth, a way to say they’re loyal to her. It all makes sense. I’ve been called home since day one. I couldn’t kill Uldren because he was, he is my friend!” Pelmei was erratic. “By the Traveler’s Light! I have to find him! He’s a Guardian now, he’s out there alone. The Prince controlled by Riven, died thinking he was alone! He doesn’t know who he is. So many Guardians will be after him! They'll be out for blood. He needs a guide, I have to go!” Pelmei put her helmet back on, unholstered her Malfeasance, and ran out the Oracle portal. 

She left the Techeun in silence, a smile crossed Shuro’s lips. Pelmei had a job to do. She had to keep a bullet from being put into Uldren’s Ghost. She had her answers, the void in her hearts felt full, and now all she needed was her friend back.


End file.
